


Father Forgive Me

by Aunatrix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunatrix/pseuds/Aunatrix
Summary: Hux is the son of a preacher. Ren is a heathen. Together they find rapture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hit and Run by LOLO.  
> Listen to it if you want but it isn't really needed. The sex isn't super explicit I just like using words.

This one was a preacher's son, an englishman at that. Handsome with his slight face and body, red hair perfectly primed and slicked. He was tall, Ren would guess close to his own height and dressed for the job he wanted. He was clearly going to follow the path laid out for him. The one of faith and righteous will.

Ren was something of a renegade to the church. His uncle wanted him to join his church and another wanted him to create an entire new group for people ‘like him’ - commonly referred to as sinners or heathens but he didn't like to dwell on such things. Church or religion. The world would punish him if it wished and it often did but until it killed him he saw no reason to repent or halt his way of life.

The redhead certainly didn't want him to stop, he pleaded desperately for that to never happen and Ren was only palming him through the thick cloak while running the other hand over the flat chest of the other male. They stood with Hux in front of him, almost like a shield wrapped in Ren's arms

"Remind me, what is your name?" Ren purred, licking and biting the englishman's ear. 

"Hux." the preacher's son moaned, thrusting into the hand. "God, take me upstairs, please."

"He’s not here right now but I certainly can." Ren teased, tugging Hux up the stairs. He made sure to get handfuls of whatever was in reach as they went on, typically his arse.

When they caught each others eyes the believer looked as if he would gladly let Ren take him on the stairs, forget a proper room.

'Not a bad idea' Ren thought. Hes certainly had worse ideas.

Shoving him against the landing wall Ren attacked him with kisses and licks, Hux moaned and gasped loudly, as if Ren was actually sucking his soul out his mouth. 

It seemed Hux liked - no he loved messy kisses, ones that had just too much saliva, coating the lips and chin, they made Hux’s mouth hang open. It was certainly a good look for him. 

Hux began to slide down the wall, taking Ren with him and helped getting the top layers off his body. All this was useless, decorative cloth but it couldn't look better pooled under Hux. It only took Ren to run his hand through the red hair for the man to look truly debauched and they’ve barely started.

Ren hoped the stars above, those angels that lit the sky, watched as he took apart their little flame.

While Ren would have usually gone for the dress shirt he decided to go to the belt, frantic to taste the other man’s cock. Hux seemed like the type that took great pains to look after his body and Ren hoped it was so.

What a wonderful thing the body was. Made by something somewhere so very long ago, able to understand touch and pleasure in such great heights. Everyone was different but Hux sounded like any other man as he was suckled and licked.

'Oh heavenly father, I thank you for this feast I am about to devour' Ren thought smugly as Hux weaved his fingers in the black mess between his legs. Hux curled up then, bending his knees up and his back forward as if his form as being invaded by a force it tried to reject.

Something sounded like a wounded animal and it took a moment for Ren to realize it was Hux.

There was a certain smugness that washed over him, how much the preacher's son craved the sin he brought. 

Even after Hux spent in his mouth, shaking from the fast build up and the unfamiliar sensations, he gripped at any part of Ren that was within reach and breathed "More, more!" 

There was a fumbling up the stairs but eventually they reached a room with a bed. Hux went down first, his shirt hanging from his elbows but nothing else could hide him from Ren’s gaze. Covered in a thin layer of sweat, some of it beading from perspiration and his hair no longer perfect with the sweat destroying the slick, Ren took joy in how ruined Hux was.

Ren wished for a moment that he was gifted in the arts, that the muses liked him. He yearned to wax poetic words about how tempting Hux looked, frame words in ways that would make him cry out in want. He wanted to capture this moment in a grand painting or perhaps a stained glass work, with Hux spread out and Ren offering the only modestly to be found for surely there was nothing modest under those robes. He hungered for others to see Hux like this, for them to watch what he was about to do to the spreader of faith (and legs. Very pale legs). Of course, it would be impossible to capture the freckles on Hux in glass work which was disappointing.

Ren would join the church if it offered such sacrifices to him on a regular basis.

Well no not quite, he would if Hux went to him by self-immolation for debauchery.

How he desired to hide Hux away, tied him to a bed and keep him there. Or perhaps just in a house far away from nosy people, far away from terrible family and judging society. Ren would gladly be Hux’s alter. They could stow away in this paradise Ren made in his head.

Watching the rapture come upon a person who really had no business in bed with Ren was what brought him over the edge. The gut feeling of how his cock within Hux was not meant to be but Hux was taking it perfectly within him, the spine tingling knowledge that this was so wrong in the very foundations of Hux’s teachings but devine in all other ways. Pleasure shot to his crotch, making him thrust in an uncontrolled way. His hands holding the hips of Hux up in a manner that would indeed suggest he was being possessed even by a casual glance. Ren felt like he was a rutting buck, only after his own rapture now.

Ren watched as Hux gasped after his second coming, the redhead was faster than Jesus ever would be, and held tight to Ren while the larger male was still thrusting within him, his release finding it's way into Hux’s willing form.

Looking out the window he saw those stars again, twinkling above. How darling it would be, if they could create a church all their own. One where nothing watched from above.

Killers of the stars.

"Again."


	2. It continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about God, sin and running away.

"I might offer you solace," Hux mentioned to the lone figure in the pew, "If only I thought you could find it by our ways."

"How kind." Ren looked at the man who walked to his seat. "Do you truly believe what you preach? All this.. about creation and the like?" He waved his hand around dismissively at his surroundings. The fine cloth, candles and metals all around. So official for the nonsense within.

Hux offered what someone could say was a smile but it left Ren with a prickly feeling in his mouth, a tightness in his jaw. It looked wildly false, for Ren has seen many pleased expressions but never that one.

"I am afraid it is much more difficult than that." The redhead sat next to Ren, sliding on the smooth wood with ease as he breathed out, "I received instructions during my rearing- one could say indoctrination, I suppose." mused Hux. "Privileged to be under the tutelage of those who lead this faith, those who believe in the warmth of the sun, I was taught not to question my faith but instead question what I could do for it."

Ren wanted to shake Hux. It took him a moment to realize that Hux did not believe in the church, but in the power behind it. Despite what Ren found in the throws of passion, Hux was very controlling and strong in person. Ren felt it shined the brightest in the articulate words used, not to be belittling but to capture an audience and their awe.

What caused a boy to lose his faith yet understand the potential behind those that practiced blind faith was a mystery, one Ren didn't really want to be cleared up. When Ren was young he was loud, so loud as a child. With a obvious lack of care for the ideologies around him. It embarrassed his mother and annoyed his father to no ends- some might say the ends of the galaxy, but Ren felt that was a little bit of an exaggeration. 

"Does your church house all the good looking men?" Ren wondered, looking at the empty room as Hux huffed an amused breath. 

"Only I fit that description." Hux stood, clasping his hands together. Ren couldn't help but think Hux looked as divine as one in his position ought to as he stood above. "With me then, you lost soul."

"You really have no standards." Ren teased, surging up to kiss Hux. He grabbed the man’s jaw with his right, his left pulling the slim male to his chest. Hux went with him gladly, for this was his gift for his patience.

"What exactly do you do that earns you this chest?" Hux wondered, feeling his through the rougher fabrics that the man donned. "Or these arms."

Something came over Ren, which Hux very much wished to do in its place, but then it was covered by something akin to a pout. Again he changed suddenly as the playful Ren resurfaced. "Fondle the sons of god in his own house."

Ren often filtered thought emotions quick enough to cause whiplash.

"Dear me." Hux let his eyes fall, adopting a coquettish grin. "Do these sons know the degradation they face at the hands of such a man?"

If only Ren knew what degradation ment, that posh bastard probably knew he did not. It sounded like degrading, which he did know, so he made the only logical jump he could and began to grab the preacher's son.

"Insufferable man." Hux scolded but did not really sound all that upset as he groin was brushed, his thighs too. "To my rooms before you do earn me scornment."

"If that happens we can run away together." Ren mumbled, his hands pawing at whatever he could get as the preacher's son strutted away.

"Praise the lord!" Hux chortled, taking the stairs quickly for he knew they were quite the enticement to Ren. "We can survive off each others bodys alone."

"I do have a house," Ren smiled, "and work. I don't just wander around all hours until I find you."

"Mh." was the non-comical reply and Hux put the information aside for later. "I liked my notion of having you ensnared, just as you have me."

His back pressed against a wall, he straightened up as Ren pushed them chest to chest to take his mouth. The hands on his hips held him close while Hux wrapped his around Ren’s neck, down his arms and finally he arrived at the other males arse. A wondrous creation, in Hux’s heart he would forever hold the utmost adoration of whatever deity thought such a part through.

As his hands were at Ren’s back side the heathen began to undo the robes and ties, easily now that this had become a common occurrence.

"Tell me about your house." Hux breathed, trying to keep his bearings. "Where is it?"

"The middle of nowhere." Ren went, breathing on the wet slope of Hux’s neck to make him shiver. "No one would see you, hear you, or save you." He pushed Hux roughly to make a promise.

More and more they spoke of going somewhere. Anywhere. Just the two of them for days on end. Hux thought it would be more of a vacation, for he would not desert his position in the church but perhaps he could convince Ren to be at his side. 

Hux let out a grunt as a warm hand found his neck, briefly amusing the idea of visiting Ren on good friday or keeping him indefinitely. "Just get your cock out." He settled on instead, pushing Ren on personal issues never got him very far. He would have to wait for an invitation.

He thought on the idea as Ren towered above him, the lovely build covering his own. To be fucked in the middle of the wood, only the clouds and wildlife as witness was enchanting. To hide his lover in plain sight, in front of those who knew no better, was a tempting idea too. Wandering with the marks of Ren between sermons beneath his robes, on his hips or his shoulders, was arousing in itself but when Ren made an appearance it gave rise to a yearning, a fire he could not handle.

His cock felt heavy, so very eager to find Ren once more for a dark sin, one not to be said aloud. It was a relief when Ren took hold of him and offered him pleasure. The large hand pumping him to orgasm, the first of a long night.

Hux always came more often then Ren. The preacher's son suspected it was due to the voyeurism Ren exhibited. If Ren knew he had such a weakness, he did not inform Hux on it and the redhead was in no position to complain. That would be terribly foolish.

No more could Hux speak in coherent sentences regardless, his knees draped over the elbows of Ren, bent nearly in half. The scent of the oil used was different this time, only later Hux would learn it was Chrism, or holy oils. The knowledge alone sent Hux into a frenzy for one more go with the oil.

Ren took him with great ease, a prowess Hux adored. Long he could search for a lover and find none that compares to this man.

"Oh god." Hux arched his back, one hand grabbing the sheets but the other trying to get a hold of skin.

"You always try to talk to him in the strangest moments." Ren hummed, continuing his movements. "What would you do if he were to speak to you now? In this very moment?" He punctuated his last words with several thrusts.

"I don't want to-- to do this right now." Hux tried to say but moved himself to a twisted position, his shoulder on the bed while his legs were firmly held straight. He almost tried to hide himself under his arms, a shiver ripped though him since the new position offered him a more defenseless feeling. Left by the heavens to be taken by this beast of a man, for pleasure or more.

"Yeah, me too." Ren nodded, deciding this attempt at humor perhaps was not welcomed. 

Indeed, at a later date they would share a humorous eve trying to get God’s attentions with prominent and rambunctious sinning. Hux would welcome a punishment and Ren hoped to be invited to watch. At the very least, he was owed that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just fuckin love preachers son Hux. Also, I don't really know all that much about church so.. sorry if I get facts wrong. If god compels you to fact check my fic, go for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux got some sick robes and Ren might be getting sick. No sex though, Hux wont have that.

Admittedly the building was beautiful, all old stone and stained glass, but to Ren it is nothing but a cage for God. Yet inside that cage was his favorite red bird, and Ren was pretty sure all Hux did was work which made it impossible to just run into him outside of this place.

Opening the doors he found it empty, service having ended and stragglers dealt with. Hux was efficient on that front. Looking around the room he had a smug feeling, knowing some of these benches with a level of familiarity even the most avid church goer could never achieve. There was no Hux so Ren wander a bit and finally, there the male was.

“What are you wearing?” Ren’s lips twitched, watching Hux light candles. 

Usually Hux donnes this all white embroidered gown that was incredibly impractical and Ren was forbidden from getting anything on it whatsoever. Ren thought it would look better in just about any colour.

Now though, Ren was feeling something akin to envy.

Today Hux had on an all black robe that was something like a long sleeved black dress with black buttons from the neck all the way down, nearly to the hemline, where the shiny toes of black boots were just visible poking out. The black of the robe looked sharp and crisp, contrasting with the white of the dog-collar. Around his waist was a tied wide black tasseled sash and from his neck a gold cross rested.

At the altar, in front of the beeswax candles glow, Hux looked a little menasing. No longer the speaker of god, more like the speaker from hell. It was kinda hot.

“My robes, Ren.” The tired reply came from Hux.

“Why haven't I seen these before?” Ren said, walking closer.

“You’ve been in my room, I assume you can understand that I have more than three robes.” Hux was focused on the candle followers, a short tube made of brass. Ren hated that he knew what it was.

Ren was silent, Hux must have thought he was up to something because he spun and faced him quickly.

“Why do they concern you?” 

“They don’t.” Ren denied, leaning on the altar and sniffling, “I like them. They look good.”

Hux smiled, “They better, they cost an arm and a leg.” He then finished his task and stepped back. “I had them made for this weather. The church gets too drafty for me and spiritual oneness can be waylaid by feeling cold to freezing in the large space of church, especially in older buildings.”

Now, Ren did not immediately scoff or laugh at Hux’s ‘spiritual oneness’ and he was damned proud of his restraint. He knew the words Hux used where little more than fodder for church goers. At least he got Hux to lighten up on the pompous words.

“Light a fire then?” Ren looked around and realized there was no fire place and wondered how people kept warm in winter.

“Old churches have really thick walls.” Hux answered the unasked question. “Such thick walls act as a really good insulator, like a cave, keeping the building cool in summer and warm in winter.”

Ren snorted, “Why would you compare this place to a cave? What kind of caves have you seen?” He eyed the paintings and the stone work around him. “I'm trying to make some sort of witty comment about caves but I don't know anything about them.”

“Bats live in caves.” Hux offered, but his hand reached out and touched Ren’s face. He grimaced. “Do you have a cold?”

“No.” Ren said too quickly.

Hux shook his head slightly and spun on his heel, “Come, let us try to prevent the worst of it.”

Ren pushed off the altar and followed the dark robes. They even looked cool in motion. 

They went to Hux’s private rooms and it really sunk in how old this building was. In the old days he was pretty sure men like Hux never left the church unless forced. 

A glass of water was placed in front of him and Ren just downed the whole thing, already knowing the tricks Hux was going to try to keep him healthy.

“Hot tea with a dollop of honey can help quiet a cough.” Hux said starting the kettle, “Or keep a throat clear.”

“Whatever excuse to give me leaf water.”

“Flattery will get you far, Ren.”

“I mean I love anything made by your hands, bless by god they be!”

Hux allowed a small smile at the dramatics, placing some slim crackers on the table as he slid into his seat.

“Did the disciples ever feed the child of god or god in any of the passages?” Ren wondered but quickly back tracked as Hux took a deep breath. “What I'm really getting at is, am I your god now?”

“Ah,” Hux deflated slightly and Ren got the impression Hux barely resisted the urge to bash his head into a wall. "No. Any god of mine would refrain from stupid and otherwise avoidable nonsense, like the common cold. I can never tell if you’ve read the sacred texts or if you have received second hand information quantifiable enough to give you merit."

Ren now had a headache. “I’ve heard of many sacred texts and picked up enough to know I hate them and anything like them. Unless I can get that cloak then I'm in.”

“No. You may not have my cloak.” Hux rebuffed. “I'm grateful you are about two of me in size, you can not steal my cloaks.”

“Yes, that's the only reason.” Ren wanted to roll his eyes but instead eyed Hux. “Is that.. are those shoulder pads?”

“No.” Hux denied, seeming to jump out of the chair to walk towards the steaming kettle.

Ren was shaking, holding his laughter best he could. Poor Hux, poor Hux and his stupid shoulder pads. While the pair of them had very little height difference, Ren could probably hide Hux under that black cloak and no one would know. 

“At least now when you turn to the side you no longer disappear like paper.” Ren laughed when he was struck by book. 

“Laugh all you want, you will not be in my bed until I am certain you are well.”

Ren’s spirits dampened. “Why?”

“My spiritual oneness can not be waylaid by-”

His chair scraped across the ground, cutting through Hux’s chuckles. Ren grunted, “I hate you.”

Hux ignored Ren, just placing two cups of tea in front of them.


End file.
